thelandfandomcom-20200213-history
The Landian Chronicles Wiki
Categories: Culture, Food, Government, Groups, History, Items, Magic, People, Places, Science Welcome to the Wiki Toward the end of 1997, I started writing a book called "The Chaos," which is the first in a planned trilogy (with other books and stories to follow, eventually). Now I'm starting this wiki for my series (The Landian Chronicles) in 2010, while I still have a number of chapters to write in The Chaos, and no telling whether it'll ever even be published. But I have many notes on my ideas for the history and future of the world in which it is all set, and I want to establish this wiki at first as a reference source for myself, but if my books ever do get published, as a resource for potential readers, as well. I'd expect to remain the primary contributor to the wiki, but in the future, fans should feel free to make contributions of their own. Please note: This wiki contains spoilers for at least the first three books in the planned series. Read any articles with caution, or don't read them at all, if you're spoilerphobic. (Though also remember that until anything mentioned on this wiki is confirmed in print, it is subject to change.) I should also note that there may be pages on this wiki which are written from my own perspective (or that of someone who recognizes all this as a work of fiction), but most of the pages will be written from the perspective of a Landian (someone who lives on The Land, the fictional planet in my books). One might say that the information contained in this wiki is actually part of a "sylphsite" on the Sylph Swarm, in theory written by any number of different Landians (beginning in LY 914). I also need to note that these books are purely fantasy, even if there are references to real things... including some things, such as God, which are the subject of debate. For the purposes of my books, Landians are considered to be in possession of indisputable proof that God does exist, and that He created their world, and ours, and basically... everything. This is not meant to be taken as an "agenda" on my part to push any kind of religious beliefs. If you don't believe in God, you shouldn't have a problem suspending disbelief for the purposes of enjoying a fantasy story. On the other hand, certain things my books will say about God, Lucifer, angels, demons, etc., may differ in some ways from what is generally accepted by those who do believe. Some of what I write may even sound blasphemous. I ask that believers as well as nonbelievers remember this is just fiction, and take it all with a grain of salt. I have no intention of offending anyone or influencing anyone's beliefs. I want to mention that there are some articles about things which... include the word "the." In some cases I omit that word from the actual page titles, so that the more pertinent word will be the one under which you may find the articles in alphabetical category listings. But in other cases, I will include the word "the" in the article's title, when I feel it's important. It may not always make sense to you, and frankly it may not always make absolute sense to me, either... So, I can only apologize for any confusion or inconvenience. Sorry. Oh. And some articles on the wiki may mention the names of companies or other things that exist on the Land. I need to come up with names for these things, and... I try my best to be original about it, but sometimes the story constricts my options somewhat... I'll have a very specific reason for using a particular word or words in the name of something, and while I want to make up names that don't exist in real life, here on Earth, that's literally impossible to do. Any permutation of a name I come up with, if I google it, will turn out to be the name of some company or thing that already exists, even if I'd never heard of it before. Seriously. Any name. At all. So... if you're aware of, or work for, or own some business, or band, or anything else, that has the same name as something in my books or on this wiki... I apologize, but I promise I'm not trying to rip you off, or anything. (There may be very limited cases where I am actually making an allusion to something real or fictitious, but... usually it's a coincidence if something I've made up has the same name as something already extant.) Pronunciation: Some of my pages may include pronunciations (for names of characters, or whatever). For this I will probably always use the AHD symbols found here. If you're reading this wiki from a country other than the USA, you will likely be of the opinion that I should use the IPA, and you're probably right. But please try to sympathize with the fact that I'm American, and therefore prefer things that seem simpler to me. It's challenging enough for me to think of an alphabet as having more than the good old 26 letters, thanks to all these diacritical marks, without also having to learn symbols that aren't even letters at all. (At least I learned about schwa back in grade school, but the rest of the IPA symbols are Greek to me.) Heck, there are even some symbols on the AHD chart that seem to me to contradict each other, so sometimes I just make my best guess. (It's especially confusing when I have to talk about non-English words like Märchen, which I'm fairly sure is pronounced with a hard "ā" sound, unlike English words with an umlaut-bearing "ä".) And usually I won't bother with primary stress marks, but I do sometimes make my best guess about that, too. And I'm probably wrong on both counts. (I won't even think about trying to figure out secondary stress; that way madness lies.) So... I apologize for any inconvenience all this may cause. Latest activity Category:People Category:Science Category:Items Category:Culture Category:Groups Category:Places Category:Government